


Sinning in Russian

by Yurutono



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Language Kink, NSFW, and honestly do you disagree, nozomi thinks russian is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurutono/pseuds/Yurutono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eli exited the room to make a phone call, Nozomi didn't think a lot of it.</p><p>*EDITED ON 3/5/2016 - Wrote in Russian translations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinning in Russian

**Author's Note:**

> Because I honestly do not have the skill, time or patience to look up every single little bit of Russian to pinpoint accuracy (Russian is a scary language, like how does that fucking rune look like something you can pronounce), instead, dialogue within two dashes (-) will mean that whatever’s being said is being said in Russian, but I will be including a few phrases here and there. Enjoy some sin™

When Eli exited the room to make a phone call, Nozomi didn’t think a lot of it. They had plenty of friends and family to be in contact with. But what Nozomi wasn’t prepared for was the unmistakeable sound and accent of pure, undiluted Russian. Taking it upon herself to not let the wall muffle the sound, she folded up some of the clothes and sneaked into the bedroom, slowly sorting them into drawers. 

Not that she wanted to intrude on the conversation, she couldn’t understand a lot of it anyway. She knew the occasional phrase and word here and there, but not enough to pick on whatever Eli was talking about. But when she’d ran out of an excuse to stay in the room, she went to exit quickly and seamlessly.

Which would have entirely worked, had she not smacked into the doorframe.

“Eh? Nozomi?” Eli snapped her head towards the noise, “Ah, один момент!” ( _"Ah, one moment!"_ ) She hastily spoke into the phone before leaving it on the bed and rushing over, “Are you okay?”

Nozomi paused for a moment, rubbing her forehead where she’d hit, slightly dazed after a slight stumble, before she looked Eli dead in the eye, “Say it in Russian.”

“E-erm… Why…?” Eli knew that look. It was the look of when Nozomi wanted something and she wouldn’t give up until she got it.

“No time to explain, just please say it in Russian.”

“...У тебя всё в порядке…?” ( _"Are you okay...?"_ )

“Thank you,” And within moments, Nozomi’s lips were attacking hers and she was wasting no time in trying to push her tongue into Eli’s mouth. And whilst Eli wanted nothing more than to take her girlfriend right then and there, the phone was still on, and whilst Eli’s grandmother could be somewhat hard of hearing, even the slight possibility of her catching on mortified her.

She managed to wrench Nozomi away from her, blushing heavily, “N-Nozomi! The phone’s still on!”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t resist it when you sound like that!”

Eli sighed and picked up the phone on the bed, -”Sorry, can I call you back?”-

After a short moment and goodbye, she turned to place the phone on the dresser, only to feel Nozomi’s hands run up and down her sides, pressing herself closer to her from behind. Eli suppressed a shudder, instead replacing it with a shaky sigh, “Wh-what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to use Russian in bed,” The hands on her sides snaked underneath her shirt and began to move downwards into lower regions and back up again.

“I-I can’t do that! It’s far too embarrassing…” She swallowed as Nozomi twisted her around to face her, delving into her neck.

“Elichi, that’s too embarrassing? You do remember the edible chocolate body paint, don’t you?”

“That was different!”

“And when you let me eat yakiniku off of you?”

“A-ah, well…” She faltered, “N-no, this is different! Every time I talk to my grandmother I’ll remember it!”

“Mmn, please?” She nipped at her neck, “Just try it?”

Feeling Nozomi’s tongue run over neck, hot and wet, she felt her resolve crumble; suddenly grabbing Nozomi by the shoulders and pushing her onto the bed, “F-fine…”

-“I hope you’re prepared,”- Eli whispered huskily into her ear, smirking at the control she’d gained when she heard Nozomi’s breath hitch.

Nozomi’s newfound language kink was good to know, Eli thought. Russian itself, in essence, did sound powerful in its nature, if you didn’t know what was being said. For all Nozomi knew, Eli could dirty talk her by simply asking what the time was and she’d have her in bed within the space of two minutes. And if Russian is rough and powerful, and that flipped Nozomi’s switch, Eli knew that she didn’t want to be treated like a delicate lady.

Nipping at her ear and peppering rough, quick kisses over her jawline and down her neck, Eli hummed as she pulled off Nozomi’s low hanging shirt, straying further downwards until she reached her shoulder, sinking her teeth into her skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to cause Nozomi to writhe and twitch underneath her. Removing herself, she admired the mark.

-“Does this feel good?”-

Nozomi had just enough presence of mind and knowledge of Russian to nod and whimper below her, wrapping her arms around Eli’s neck. As Eli smirked happily against her neck, she palmed roughly at her breasts, earning her soft moans. Eli did remember that she wasn't much of a talker in bed; neither of them were. But she supposed she would have to change that if she were to flip Nozomi's switch with a foreign language.

-“I'm going to take this off,”- She growled, low and authoritative, sucking on her neck until Nozomi's back arched upwards and a groan left her, allowing her to maneuver her hands behind her to snap off her bra.

Deftly slipping it off, she pulled back and glanced at the bruise forming on her neck, trailing more bites and kisses down her body and torso. Although Nozomi's panting and occasional noises and holding of her breath were satisfying, they weren't quite satisfying enough. She wanted to hear more out of her, a lot more. 

She nipped at the sensitive skin of her breasts, purposely avoiding any direct stimulation for the moment, appreciating Nozomi's delicious noises. She alternated between the two of them, leaving gratuitous love bites over them, until without warning, she ran her tongue over her nipple, suddenly causing Nozomi to let out a low moan, gripping Eli's hair tightly.

She swirled her tongue over the tip, listening to Nozomi gasp, eventually grazing her teeth and slowly biting down, gently enough for it to feel good, but rough enough for there to be a twinge of pain. As Nozomi let out another moan, she soon heard the sound muffle, and she frowned.

-“No being quiet,” She knocked her hand away from her mouth, -“I want to hear you moan. For me and only for me, understand?”- Eli knew that Nozomi couldn't understand everything that she had said, but she got the message nonetheless. Occupying her hands by digging them into Eli's tresses, Nozomi's chest heaved with more intensity; her eyes squeezed shut.

“хорошая девочка,” ( _"Good girl,"_ ), Eli praised, moving back up to kiss her, gently at first before descending into rough bites on her bottom lip and forcing her tongue in her mouth, with only vague attempts at fighting back to be felt from Nozomi. More muffled moans left her as Eli began to undo the button on her shorts and tug them off and after that, quickly hooking her finger inside her panties and sliding them down.

She pulled away from her to admire her work, a panting, heavily marked Nozomi. 

“Красивая…” ( _"Beautiful..."_ )

Nozomi’s eyes opened only slightly to register the look of satisfaction on her lover’s face. She did know that word, however. What she didn’t notice, was Eli’s hand delving downwards, running her finger over her core to gather up some of the wetness, causing Nozomi to jolt and moan loudly, and licking it off her.  
“Вкусно,” ( _"Delicious,"_ ), Eli smirked.

Eli dived back into Nozomi’s collarbone, sucking at the supple skin and starting to run her finger along her slit and around her clit in a large circle, not giving her the release of even slightly bumping it. Whining and moaning at the teasing and sensitivity, Nozomi bucked her hips upwards at the stimulation, her arms wrapped tightly around Eli’s neck.

“моя богиня…” ( _"My goddess..."_ )

She sank her index finger inside her, feeling Nozomi’s nails scratch through her shirt at the intrusion. She used her free hand to grab and knead her breast roughly and Nozomi got increasingly more and more vocal. Slipping her her middle finger, Nozomi’s thighs quivered as she struggled to not let them clamp down on Eli’s hand to restrict her movements.

Nozomi huffed before she choked out a few more moans, as Eli’s fingers began to pump in and out slowly, but undoubtedly speeding up. Moving to just below her collarbone, Eli let her teeth graze and bite at the skin, before she added her thumb to Nozomi’s stimulation, now drawing a tight circle around her clit and letting herself rub the bundle of nerves occasionally.

Nozomi’s movements became more frantic, her arms shaking around Eli’s neck, her thighs clamping down more violently after wrapping them around Eli’s waist, trapping her hand, and her moans reached a sweet peak as she felt herself get closer to the edge, however she wasn’t there quite yet. Eli removed her mouth from her skin, moving her lips close to her ear.

“Nozomi,” She murmured, “Я тебя люблю.” ( _"I love you."_ )

Nozomi was sent over the edge barely a second later, gasping as she pulled Eli closer into her body, her whole self shaking. Eli drew this out as much as she could, before she felt Nozomi slacken underneath her, her arms dropping to her sides and removing her legs, allowing Eli room to pull her fingers out of her.

Eli knelt and admired her work; she had hoped Nozomi was prepared after all. Licking the juices off her fingers, she saw Nozomi brush her sweat-matted hair out of her face and open her eyes to be half-lidded. When her fingers were clean, she leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, hearing Nozomi giggle softly beneath her.

“I think that’s the best sex we’ve ever had,” She attempted to sit up, but Eli shook her head, nudging her gently to stay down.

“Mmhm,” Eli sorted out her own ponytail and clothing, “But you should rest a little bit okay? And clean yourself up a little bit in the bathroom,” Eli leant down to inspect Nozomi’s lips, rife with bite marks, and the large bruise that had formed on her neck.

As Eli stood and picked up the phone, feeling a sudden dread in her stomach that she had promised to call her grandmother back and they’d just done… That, in the language she’d have to speak in.

“Hey, Elichi?”

“Hm? Yeah?”

“Я тоже тебя люблю.” ( _"I love you too."_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Solely spontaneous smut written when someone (THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE), suggested this lewd thing. I hope it lives up to your expectations sir/madam, but it might not have been fully what you hoped? I dunno. Do I take requests? I’ll keep it at a maybe.


End file.
